Dungeon Command: Tyranny of Goblins
Dungeon Command: Tyranny of Goblins is a card-driven skirmish game played on modular interlocking map tiles that uses order cards, creature cards and miniatures. The game can be integrated with other Dungeon Command and D&D Adventure System Board Games. Gameplay The object of the game is to have the highest remaining Morale when an opposing warband's Morale has been reduced to 0 or below, or if a player ends his or her turn with no creatures on the battlefield. As a player, you take on the role of a commander, sending a warband to battle the forces arrayed against you. You recruit troops and deploy them on the battlefield. You issue orders to those creatures, outfit them with spells and equipment, and direct their tactics to break the morale of your enemies and drive them from the field. Index ;Characters: :Snig • Tarkon Draal ;Creatures: :Bugbear • Goblin • Hobgoblin • Horned devil • Troll • Wolf ;Magic: :;Spells: Mage hand • Mirror image • Ray of frost Contents * 1 storage tray * 1 16-page rule book * 12 miniatures * 2 Commander card * 36 Order cards * 12 Creature cards (one for each miniature) * 2 large double-sided battlefield tiles * 2 small double-sided battlefield tiles * 12 D&D Adventure System cards ;Commander Cards: * Snig the Axe * Tarkon Draal ;Miniatures: * 1 Bugbear Berserker * 1 Feral Troll * 1 Goblin Archer * 1 Goblin Champion * 2 Goblin Cutter * 1 Goblin Wolf Rider * 2 Hobgoblin Soldier * 1 Hobgoblin Sorcerer * 1 Horned Devil * 1 Wolf ;Order Cards: * 2 Acrobatics * 1 Arcane Scroll * 2 Death Sentence * 1 Feral Vitality * 2 Forward the Horde * 2 Goblin War Cry * 2 Grovel * 1 Leap Away * 2 Loping Stride * 1 Mage Hand * 1 Mirror Image * 1 Mortal Wound * 2 Narrow Escape * 1 Nimble Strike * 2 Patch Up * 1 Portal Stone * 1 Rally * 1 Ray of Frost * 1 Reinforcements * 1 Shattered Weapon * 2 Strength in Numbers * 1 Tough as Nails * 2 Undaunted Surge * 2 Reckless Attack Gallery DC-ToG-back-cover.jpg|Back of the box DC-ToG-contents.jpg|Game contents Appendix Game Credits * Game Design: Kevin Tatroe, Peter Lee, Rodney Thompson * Development: Chris Dupuis, Peter Lee, Rodney Thompson * Editing: Jennifer Clarke Wilkes * D&D R&D Senior Group Manager: Mike Mearls * D&D Tabletop Games Manager: Rodney Thompson * D&D Senior Creative Director: Jon Schindehette * Art Director: Matt Adelsperger * Cover Illustration: Daarken * Game Board Illustration: Jason Engle * Graphic Design: Matt Adelsperger, Trish Yochum, Bob Jordan, Leon Cortez * Interior art: Kerem Beyit, Ben Wootten, Dan Scott * Prepress Manager: Jefferson Dunlap * D&D Brand Team: Liz Schuh, Kierin Chase, Laura Tommervik, Shelly Mazzanoble, Chris Lindsay, Hilary Ross * Imaging Technician: Carmen Cheung * Production Manager: Godot Gutierre * Playtesting: Jennifer Clarke Wilkes, Kern Corrigan, Jefferson Dunlap, Don Frazier, James Hata, Joe Huber, Mons Johnson, Reid Johnson, Ryan Miller, Tanis O'Connor, Matt Sernett External Links * Dungeon Command: Tyranny of Goblins * Dungeon Command: Tyranny of Goblins at BoardGameGeek References Category:Board games Category:Published in 2012 Category:Dungeon Command